For You
by OopishChild
Summary: [YAOI] Horo and Lyserg are at a nightclub and one drunken fumble can chenge everything. i suck at summaries and it has loads of lemon vv. Oneshot


**For You**

Disclaimer: I don't own nuttin

This was a request from a loyal fan. Kris I hope you like it :) My first One-shot

Btw Lyserg is very OOC in the beginning of this. Horo is the uke i cant believe i made horo the uke

They are both 18 Horo is older by 2 months

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes met green across the club. One was at the bar getting drinks, the other sitting in a leather chair. One of them moved onto the dance floor and the other followed suit they both danced together as everyone made a circular space around clapping their hands in a steady rhythm. They both danced erotically. Each move was complimented by the other. They danced on, with and around each other and when the song ended theywaled to the bar andstarted talking.

"What's your name then?" The British boy said

"I'm Horohoro. Why?" The older Ainu said

"Hopefully I'll be screaming it later on" Lyserg whispered sultrily in his ear and then licked it, sending shivers down the Ainu's spine.

"In that case what's you're name?"

"Lyserg Diethyl" He said almost moaned it

"Lets go now" Horo said he obviously wasn't good at flirting but Lyserg was still attracted to him. They walked to Lyserg's car. Horo drove and Lyserg was kissing his neck and getting him hard. It was difficult to focus on the road but Horo managed. After he'd parked, they walked into the hotel, booked a room and ran up the stairs to the room and when they entered Lyserg started kissing him fiercely and passionately. Then he made his way down his neck kissing, sucking and softly biting just above his shoulder blade. Horo moaned and it was obvious he was enjoying this. Lyserg rubbed his hands under the Ainu's shirt. He eventually pulled it off and was planting a trail of kisses up and down his chest. Horo pulled his back up and kissed him hungrily again and led him into the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. Now it was Horohoro's turn to play with his 'friend' He kissed and bit Lyserg's neck which he didn't object to. He took of Lyserg's jumper and started massaging his chest and delving his tongue in and out of Lyserg's belly button. Lyserg moaned in gratitude. It turns out Horohoro was just as big on foreplay as Lyserg. Now it was time for the real games to begin. Horo unbuttoned Lyserg's jeans and pulled them off, taking his boxers off with them. Horo started stroking his length which he enjoyed as was said with a loud moan by Lyserg. He then kissed the head of his penis and engulfed his warm moist mouth around his manhood. Horo was sucking and licking and swirling his tongue around the other boy and after one loud moan of Horohoro's name he came. Horo swallowed all of his juices. Then Lyserg did the same to Horohoro. Lyserg knew what was going to happen next. He flipped Horohoro onto his back. and made kiss trails all down his back and just made to top of his ass.

"Do you want this?" Lysergsaid teasingly

"I want it so bad"Horo said sexily, greedily

"Okay then"Lyserg said placing his cock just on his entrance and his pushed it in gently, it stretched him and there was some blood but Horodecided that after the pain there would be pleasure. The pain was slowly fading into ripples of pleasure Horo gently thrust inside him getting faster and faster and they both started moving in their own beat and lots of moans erupted from their mouths as he want faster and faster and he paused.

"Oh shit" Horo said worriedly

"What?" He asked

"I forgot my condom"

"You've got one with you now haven't you?" Lyserg questioned. Horo nodded. "Then it's okay. You haven't came yet so just put it on now and finish off where we were".

"Okay." The older shaman said as he put the condom on and finished off again rocking him gently, getting faster and harder. Eventually they both came and dazed into blissful sleep.

The next morning Lyserg woke up and made some breakfast and Horo woke up eventually after that.

"Why were you so worried about the condom earlier? Do you have any..." Lyserg stopped there

"No." He said protectively."But you can never be too careful."

"I don't have anything dodgy like that. That was my fir..." Lyserg stopped in the middle of his sentence

"Was that your first time?" Horo asked

Lyserg nodded and blushed.

"Hey" Horo cupped his chin "It's nothing to be ashamed of. We all have our first times and this is yours that is all"

"Horo, I need to ask you something?" Lyserg asked

"Go on" he said

"Am I just a one-night-stand to you? Or do you want anything more that that?" Lyserg asked

"I don't know" Horo was thinking "What do you want?"

"I want to be more than a one-night-stand but if you don't then that's cool. I'd understand completely" Lyserg said confidently, hiding his inner nervosity

"I reckon it'd be cool if you were my boyfriend" Horo said coolly

"So were now boyfriends?" Lyserg asked

"Yeah, if you want to be" Horo said

"Yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend"

"Great now that's settled…" Horo said he kissed Lyserg and they well repeated the... well you know that they did.

"That was the best sex ever though" Horo said. Lyserg just playfully punched him in the arm.

The End. Or is it? Yeah it is


End file.
